


Bad Intentions || Negan

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Sara has had a crush on Negan for a while now, but he's hardly even looked in her direction. When Sara finally gets sick of being ignored and she demands Negan's attention, she gets it. In fact, she gets just about everything she wanted from him. What she didn't want, however, was to get caught in a murderous love triangle that includes her best and only friend. When will she learn that Negan only has bad intentions?[short story : four parts]©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

Sara wasn't sure why she liked Negan so much. She knew what kind of person he was, knew how he disciplined people, how he broke them. Yet, Sara still watched Negan in awe, kind of like some sad school girl crush. Sara's one friend at the Sanctuary, Chris, knew how the girl felt about their boss and he didn't approve in the slightest. Sara didn't care. It didn't matter, anyway. Negan never even looked in Sara's direction. Sara wasn't sure why. She was pretty, with long dark hair and brown eyes. Sara was a fighter, often going with the other groups to retrieve things owed to Negan―such as from the Hilltop or the Kingdom. Maybe she had an attitude, but Negan couldn't know that; he'd hardly ever even spoken to her.

Even now, when Sara had just literally brought Negan the head of someone who'd tried to go against him, it was Dwight he turned to. Sara was standing right in front of Negan, holding the head of an enemy, and he was talking to Dwight―thanking Dwight. Sara gritted her teeth. Dwight hadn't even been around when Sara took this guy's head. Why the hell wouldn't Negan just look at her?

Sara dropped the head onto the table in front of her, then slammed her fist down. Negan slowly turned to look at her; Dwight was staring at her like she was insane. "What the fuck is your problem?" Negan asked her.

Sara suddenly lost her nerve. "I―" she stuttered. "I just―"

Negan cocked a brow, then smirked. "You just―what?"

"Dwight didn't do this," Sara forced herself to say. "I did."

"Is that right, Princess?" He was mocking her. Negan ran his tongue over his teeth in thought. "Get the fuck out," he told Dwight. For a second, Dwight hesitated, but then he was gone, leaving Sara alone with Negan. Wasn't this what she'd wanted?

Negan stood and came around the table to stand in front of Sara. Her heart was racing, her hands shaking. Why was she so terrified? This was what she'd thought about a hundred times before. Being alone with Negan, having him finally look at her, acknowledge her. He was intimidating, though. And she knew she'd crossed a line by speaking to him the way she had.

"I know who you are, Princess," Negan said, that cocky smirk on his face as he stared down at Sara. "I've heard about you and your...thing...for me."

Sara felt herself blush and she tried to look away, but Negan took her face in his hand, forcing Sara to look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," he said firmly, releasing his grip on her. "There's no need to be embarrassed. But, sweetheart, if you want somethin' you gotta go out and get it." Sara remained silent. She wasn't sure what to say. "You're shy," Negan observed. "Okay. I'll take what I want, then."

Negan grabbed Sara and sat her on the table, placing himself between her legs, his lips by her ear as he spoke. "Is this what you want?" he whispered, his hands on Sara's thighs.

Sara leaned back on her hands. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Yes," she breathed. "Please."

Negan chuckled and grabbed Sara by the hair, pulling so that her neck was exposed. He gently trailed his tongue from her collarbone up to her jaw, causing her to shiver. Sara was breathing heavily already, full of desire. Negan ripped Sara's shirt open, grinning slyly at her. She hadn't expected him to be so...dominant. She should have known he would be.

Sara started working on Negan's belt while he took off his shirt. Before she could finish, Negan pulled her from the table and pushed Sara against the wall, one hand going to her breast, the other finding its way into Sara's jeans. She moaned, her nails digging into Negan's arm.

Sara had waited too long for this. She let herself get lost―just for the moment―in Negan, forgetting why she _shouldn't_ feel things for him, and just letting him convince her of why she _should_.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck?" Chris said from the doorway. Sara and Negan had only just finished hooking up and Sara still hadn't gotten around to putting her shirt on, which was still ripped down the middle, only in her bra.

Negan chuckled. "What the fuck's his problem?" he asked as Chris stomped off.

"Chris!" Sara shouted, ignoring Negan and heading for the door.

"Here, you might need this," Negan said, tossing Sara his shirt.

Sara followed after Chris, hastily pulling on her shirt while ignoring the whistles from the people she passed. Chris was ignoring her calls and angrily stalking away from her. When they were finally outside, the sun high in the sky, Chris stopped and turned on Sara. She was so taken aback that she almost ran right into him.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked her again, almost shouting.

Sara took a step back and glared at Chris. He looked down at Negan' shirt on her and shook his head. "What is your problem?" she asked him. "You knew I liked him, why are you so mad?"

"Because he likes you," Negan said, slipping his arm over Sara's shoulders. He was fully dressed again, his hair back in place, Lucille in his other hand.

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head again. "Fuck you," he spat. "Fuck you both."

Negan laughed, but I was trying not to look hurt. "That is what this is about, ain't it?" he said. "You wanna fuck Sara, but she wanted me?"

Before Sara could move, Chris's fist was connecting with Negan's jaw. Negan stumbled. The fact that Negan's arm had been around Sara meant she went stumbling with him. Sara straightened and looked at Chris with wide eyes. His own expression mirrored hers. They both knew Negan wasn't going to let that one go. Sara stood in front of Chris protectively as Negan straightened, a frown on his face.

"Negan, please," Sara begged. But Negan's eyes were on Chris behind her. "He didn't mean it, Negan. Please, he's my friend―my family."

Negan finally looked down at Sara. "What? You think just because we fucked once that I'm gonna let this prick get away with somethin' like that? Goddamn insane," he added with a chuckle. "Dwight! Simon!" Negan shouted at the two, who were conveniently close by. "Take this bastard to the Square."

Sara felt tears spring to her eyes as Dwight and Simon approached. Chris didn't move, just stood there, waiting. Sara threw her arms around him, but Chris still didn't move. It was like he'd already accepted his fate―it was like he was already gone. Sara held tightly to Chris, even as Simon and Dwight tried to pull him away. Negan grabbed Sara by the waist and separated her from her only friend, her family.

Rather than leave her there, Negan dragged Sara into the Square behind Chris. There, the dropped her to the ground. Sara was sobbing by this point, watching as Dwight and Simon threw Chris onto the ground and walked back a few steps to watch. There weren't many people in the Square, but they all knew what was coming. Some stopped to see the show, while others walked away quickly.

"Please," Sara cried again as Negan stalked towards Chris, who was now watching Sara. Chris shook his head once, then closed his eyes. "Negan," Sara said, standing and grabbing Negan's arm; he pushed her away and she landed on the ground. "Kill me instead!"

Negan shook his head and lifted Lucille, bringing her down with a resounding _crack!_ against Chris' skull. Sara turned away a second too late, screaming. How had things changed so quickly. One minute, she'd been drooling over Negan, ecstatic at the opportunity to even be noticed by him. And now―now she hated him. She wanted to kill him, just like he was killing her only family.

When Negan was finished, he calmly walked back in Sara's direction, but he just passed her by. She stood and threw herself at him, punching his back and screaming at him. Negan grabbed her by the throat roughly. "Pull yourself together," he said threateningly, "or you'll be next." He threw her to the ground and walked away.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Sara had watched Negan kill Chris. Since then, she'd spent the majority of her time holed up in her dorm, crying and not eating. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her skin was pale. Sara hadn't seen Negan or Dwight or Simon. She'd hardly seen anyone, aside from the occasional person bringing her a meal sent by Negan. Sara figured Negan had to be a coward if he wasn't coming himself. Each time someone brought her food, they told her that Negan said if I didn't eat this time, he'd come see me himself. And each time, it wasn't Negan at the door. Sara was beginning to become disappointed. She wanted to look that monster in the eyes and tell him to go to Hell. She hoped he kicked her out of the Sanctuary.

Today, when a knock sounded at her door, Sara ignored it completely. She was laying in bed in the fetal position, staring at the wall. It seemed she'd run out of tears, at least for the moment. She didn't care who was at the door or what message they had from Negan. She was done.

"Sara." It was Negan's voice on the other side of the door this time. Sara rolled over and looked at the door, but didn't move to open it. She knew very well he could come in whenever he chose, so she turned back to facing the wall.

The door creaked open and Negan walked over to stand in front of her. She didn't see Lucille in his hands, which was odd to her. He was in his typical leather jacket, but he wasn't wearing his typical sarcastic smirk. Sara didn't look him in the face like she'd been planning. She couldn't. Every time she looked at him, she saw Chris laying on the ground, his head bashed in.

"You look like fuckin' shit," Negan said. He knelt down so that he was level with Sara and she no choice but to look at him.

"Get the fuck out," she spat.

Negan cocked a brow and laughed. "Glad to see you're not afraid of me. Well, not really. A little bit of fear is good."

Sara rolled over away from Negan, but he just climbed into the bed, taking up the empty space beside her. Sara wanted nothing more than to grab the knife under her mattress, turn and plunge it into Negan's throat. But she didn't. Even though Sara was totally screwed up now without Chris, she didn't have a death wish. So instead, she turned and glared at him.

"What?" Negan said innocently, though there was a glint in his eyes. "It was a long walk from my dorm to yours. Needed a rest."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Please, just go."

Negan didn't move. He was quiet for a long moment before he finally spoke again. "Lucille was my first wife," he said. Sara stared at him. He never talked about Lucille, whom his favorite weapon was named after. If anyone brought her up, he got pissed. So why the hell was he talking about her now? And to Sara, of all people? "She got sick before all this shit," he continued. "And I was a prick, cheated on her all the time. She didn't deserve that." Negan turned and met Sara's gaze. "She was a good woman. I loved her, but I loved myself more. And I can't forgive myself for that. Not now, not ever. You remind me of Lucille. A lot, actually. That's why I killed Chris." Sara remained silent, unsure of what to say. "I killed him because when I looked at you, I saw Lucille and how I treated her and how much she loved me and I just wanted you to myself. So I killed Chris. Because I'm selfish."

Sara was still pissed, of course she was. But this was a side of Negan that she had never seen. It made her understand him a bit more. That didn't excuse what he had done, not in the slightest. But the story of Lucille did make Sara feel a bit less angry.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "About Lucille."

Negan shrugged. He was staring up at the yellowing ceiling, his hands clasped on his stomach, his ankles crossed. "Nothin' to be sorry about," he said gruffly. "I'm the one who should be sorry. For Lucille and for killin' your friend."

That was probably the best apology she―or anyone―was ever going to get from Negan. Sara nodded. She didn't forgive him, but she was sick of being angry. Sick of being sad. "We're all fucked up, aren't we?" she said, looking over at him.

Negan chuckled and turned to meet her eyes. "Guess we are," he replied.

Negan leaned closer, but Sara pulled back. He stared at her, but didn't move, didn't try again. Sara silently asked for Chris' forgiveness and pressed her lips to Negan's. Since she'd heard his story and let go of her anger, she realized that her feelings were still there. She knew Chris would never forgive her if he could see her now, but she didn't believe in an afterlife or that Chris would always be watching over her. He was gone. And maybe this was the man who had killed him, but Sara had been sad and angry long enough. It was time to be happy again. She wasn't sure if Negan could give her that happiness, but she was willing to try. Even if that meant she was just as fucked up as him.


End file.
